Ume (Japanese apricot) (Prunus mume) belongs to the subgenus Prunus of the genus Prunus of the subfamily Amygdaloideae of the family Rosaceae and is eaten in the form of processed products of ume such as pickled ume, ume wine, and ume extract (ume flesh extract). Further, ume extract has advantageous effects such as sterilization, treatment from fatigue, and stomach protection action, and thus ume extract has been taken for health. Further, ume extract is known to have an effect of improving bloodstream (see Non-patent Documents 1 and 2). It is known that the effect of improving bloodstream is derived from Mumefural which is produced by heating an organic acid such as citric acid and malic acid contained in ume extract with sugar, and a related compound thereof (Non-patent Document 3).

Misatol (registered trademark) is commercially available as one of healthy food products containing ume extract, and Misatol is known to have an effect of inducing autophagy and an inhibitory effect against liver disorder in viral hepatitis patients (Patent Documents 1 and 2).